Replay
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: May Maple defeated Teams Aqua and Magma five years ago. Writer Arthur Jones is following her path through Hoenn. Something stirs as he gets drawn into a mess with a Pokédex, a new Team, and a gruff rival. How did he get himself into this? Hoenn Future AU


He reached towards the coffee mug on the end table. It was filled with apple cider, now cold.

The Poochyena at his feet growled at something in its dreams as the fan in the boy's computer whirred.

The ghostly white glow of the computer screen illuminated his already pale face and reflected in his wide brown eyes.

The boy sipped some of his cool apple cider and continued to stare at his computer screen. The email tab changed to one.

He felt the breath catch in his throat as he clicked the tab.

The email was only a reply in a conversation he was having with a friend.

He clicked on the email.

'_I think you're overreacting… It's nothing. Just take it as it comes.'_

The boy winced. He put down his apple cider and started to type.

'_No… Ethan, I _know _I'm overreacting. *sigh* I hate this… I really do…'_

He sent the message and looked over at his Poochyena, still asleep. He kind of smiled at the Pokémon and reached out, petting it. Poochyena made a growl, and the boy pulled his hand back.

He looked at his email again. '_Stop… You're being paranoid…'_

The Poochyena made an "Rrr" sound and quietly opened his eyes. It got up, out of his spot, and paced around the dark living room for a minute. Then, he climbed back onto the couch and leaned its head against the boy's leg.

The boy heard a soft ding as his email tab changed to one again.

The boy gulped and clicked the email.

'_It's me. I read your story…'_

It was the email he had been hoping on getting. It was from a good friend of his…

He read it, nodding as it pointed out some minor flaws here and there. At the end, though, was a major thing said.

'_There's one main thing bugging me about this story. It doesn't have the soul. The realistic edge. You told me you were aiming to get this published. While your style isn't too bad, you don't have the right spark needed to make this story. My advice? To go out there. Experience a Pokémon journey. Your mother may not approve… But talk her into it. You need this in order to go where you want to.'_

The boy stared at his screen, a million questions running through his head. "_How will I talk Mother into this? What Pokémon will I use? How will I _survive?"

Poochyena made another sound, nudging against the boy's leg. He looked down at the Pokémon and tilted his head. "…A Pokémon…"

He gave a smile. "You're fat and lazy… But a Pokémon all the same."

The boy looked at the small clock in the corner of his computer screen. The letters shone, spelling out "_1:00 AM"_

Arthur Jones shut his computer, standing. "Sleep…" was what he muttered, going upstairs and into his room.

* * *

><p><em>Slipping… Everything was slipping… A hand was held out… The image ran through the person's fingers…<em>

The person shot up, eyes wide and face pale. Their face slowly regained color as they realized it was only a dream.

"Last time I sleep on the floor," The person grumbled.

They were laying on a hard, wet surface. They rubbed at the back of their neck, standing up. The small hands on watch on their wrist read "1:00"

The figure stood then, stretching. "I guess it's time to head out…" They looked around. "Nobody around…" A smirk ghosted their lips. "Amazing."

They started walking on the edge of the road, taking deep breaths. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped suddenly. A Pokéball immediately went into their hand. A slight rustle was heard ahead. After a moment, something dashed out. The person sighed in relief. "Just a Zigzagoon…"

They put the Pokéball in their back pocket, continuing down the road.

Finally, they came up on a stout building. "Here we are…"

They slowly went to the window of the building, looking in. The area inside was pitch dark. They went to the door, trying to open the door. "Locked…"

They took the Pokéball out again, this time pressing the small white button in the middle. "Ralts…"

A white humanoid figure with what looked like a head of hair popped out of in a flash of light. The person grinned. "I need you to get me inside."

With a smile and a nod, the Ralts grabbed onto the person's pant leg and started to glow. After a moment, they were inside the building.

The person walked slowly, looking around. "Let's see…" Their voice was hushed, even though they knew nobody was in there.

They stopped abruptly. "Here," The smirk on their face grew. "We've found it…"

They slowly reached out their hand.

* * *

><p>"<em>Breaking News!<em>"

Arthur groaned. He sat up, rubbing his head and cursing out the loud noise that woke him up. He got out of his bed and slowly went downstairs. His Poochyena stood at the stairwell, yipping.

The noise was from a news report that his mother was watching. "Mom?" Arthur rubbed his eyes. "What is it..?"

"Birch Labs," the mother explained, eyes glued to the television. "Somebody stole a Pokédex…" She sighed. "It's scary knowing such a bad person is out there…"

Arthur rubbed his eyes again. "…Is it a bad time to tell you that I want to go on a journey?"

The mother took the question much better than expected.

"_You want to what?_"

Arthur gulped. "I-I want to go on a Pokémon journey, Mom…"

"Whatever for?"

"Well…" Arthur took a breath. "Y-you know how I could get that story published?" He paused, waiting for his mother's nod. "Well… My editor said I should get experience and…"

The mother sighed. "Do you _have _to..?"

"It'd be _nice…_" Arthur looked up. "C'mon! I have a Pokémon and everything!" The mother raised an eyebrow. "…Yena…"

"Can he even attack?"

Arthur blinked. "Well, I can teach him attacks! He can bite…"

His mother took a breath. "And you're sure about this?" Arthur nodded. "…Fine."

The boy grinned and hugged his mother. "Thank you!"

* * *

><p>The boy lazily walked down Route 101, adjusting his fedora. "Before we get a Pokémon, we get a Pokédex. Got it?"<p>

The Poochyena next to him yipped and nodded.

After a few minutes, he stood outside a building. A wide man stood outside, sighing. "I can't believe I let this happen…"

"Professor Birch?"

The man looked up at Arthur. "Hello? Who are you?"

"Arthur Jones," The boy grinned. "I'm starting a Pokémon journey. Can you give me some advice?"

Birch blinked slightly. "Er…" He nodded slightly. "Come on in, I guess…"

He led Arthur into the lab. The smaller boy looked around. "Did somebody really break in last night?"

He nodded. "Yeah. They stole a Pokédex…" He stopped. "Brendan!"

There was a crash somewhere and a black haired boy poked his head around a machine. "Dad? What is it? I'm busy!"

"I need you to help this kid," The professor said. "You know the drill."

The teenage boy, Brendan, sighed and stepped out. "Fine. I'm the Professor's assistant. Do you need a Pokémon?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Pokéballs?"

"…That'd be _nice, _yes…" Arthur nodded slightly. "But I'd also like a Pokédex. I heard you got the new models!"

Brendan stared at the shorter boy for a moment or so before laughing. "You're kidding."

Arthur shook his head. "No…"

"You're not joking?" Brendan stared. "I… I don't think I can _do _that."

"Can you try?" Arthur pleaded.

Brendan looked up and down Arthur, sighing. "You remind me of May…" He went into the back after a moment.

Arthur was grinning when Brendan came back ten minute later, holding a small machine. "One Pokédex," He stopped in front of the boy. "I need you to do me a favor. If you run across the person who stole the other one…"

"I've got it!" Arthur grinned. "I promise, I'll find them!"

* * *

><p>"Ralts, Psychic."<p>

A light blue aura surrounded the Zigzagoon in front of it and its trainer. The Zigzagoon got thrown against a tree and fell over.

Zigzagoon's trainer whimpered and ran towards his Pokémon.

The Ralts's trainer smirked. "I win."

Zigzagoon Trainer stood, fainted Pokémon in his arms, and handed the other trainer some money. "You're really good…" He mused. "But I'll be better one day, I swear!"

The Ralts's trainer laughed. "Yeah, right," They turned around. "I'd like to see that."

The Zigzagoon's trainer vaguely noticed his opponent slip something into their back pocket along with the money. "What is that…?"

* * *

><p>"At least let me teach you how to <em>catch <em>something?"

Arthur had just stepped into the area of tall grass when the teenage lab assistant, Brendan, stopped him. Arthur turned. "I'll figure it out!"

He was immediately knocked down by a Zigzagoon. He rolled over. "Holy shit!"

Arthur stood up, eyes wide. "Yena, use Bite!"

Poochyena bit the Zigzagoon in the neck, and it didn't move.

The boy's eyes widened further. "D-did I _kill _it?"

"…Possibly," Brendan said. "You need to attack lightly enough where there's something left… Then you throw the Pokéball at it."

* * *

><p>After three Pokéballs and a burial of two Zigzagoon, Arthur had a Wurmple in his pocket.<p>

Brendan was out of breath. "We. Are. Never. Doing. That. Again. _Got it?_"

Arthur nodded, grinning. "Yup~"

Brendan took a deep breath. "I recommend heading to Oldale. That's where you can get anywhere."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Brendan!"

"Whatever…"

* * *

><p>Arthur stood outside his hometown, grinning. "I should say hi to Mom while I'm here…"<p>

There was a yell, and Arthur whirled towards the Pokémart. "What the hell?"

A person stood outside, holding up a Pokéball. "Stay away!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay, new story~ *Confetti*<strong>_

_**This is the rewrite of Heroes of**_**_ Hoenn_.****_ And I think it's better. :D_**

**_I tried a somewhat new style with this. Can ya tell?_**

**_Cabin One'll be soon, readers. As will Without a Thought. :D_**

**_Expect erratic updates on this one. I'll be focusing on my other stories._**

**_I. Own. Nothing. Got it?_**

**_-Sapph_**


End file.
